gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IsGamer13/Dim. Admin Smash Moves
Smash 4 is probably my favorite smash game in the franchise for lots of reasons, and even if I know this is pretty much not possible, I wanted to make a moveset for my original characters from my game idea. Without further delay, let's begin: Aria Since she's the impulsive of the two, I wanted to make her a fast, reliable and solid character yet fairly punishable and risky, making her a high-risk high-reward character of sorts. Having ranged options that deal moderate damage and knockback and melee options that have a lot of kill potential yet whiffing may lead you to many problems. Theorically mastering Aria will be very fun and rewarding in the end. As for her moveset, it kinda goes like this: *Jab: Punches twice in front of her dealing 3%, then slashes multiple times in front of her for 1% each, finishing with a big slash that deals 2%, on the other hand, she can also do a kick for 5% damage. Fast, reliable and you can lead jabs into grabs as well. *Up Tilt: Flashes some magic above her head, dealing up to 9% with very good knockback, it has mediocre range however. Fast, and can prevent air assaults often as well. *Side Tilt: Aria sneezes, dealing 5% damage, this move is ridiculously good, it's so fast and unpredictable, but sometimes she might cover her nose, making the move not execute at all (to discourage spam of it). *Down Tilt: While crouching, does a sweep with her leg on the ground, dealing 5%, fast move that can take enemies by surprise if caught offguard while coming at you. This move can potentially set an aerial. *Dash A: Aria does a quick tackle that sends her a bit forward, dealing 9% (5% sourspot) damage, the range is fairly long and it has a lot of kill potential, but whiffing it leaves her very open. *'Up Smash': Aria strikes two poses, each pose fires fireworks upwards to each side, 3 fireworks are fired to each side, dealing 3% uncharged and 5% charged. This move comes out fast and can reliably kill, it has mediocre range on the ground however. *'Side Smash': Aria slashes space in front of her, this space fires off up to 7 lasers that have infinite horizontal range, each laser is very weak however, each dealing 2% uncharged and 3% charged each. This attack has reliable kill power and can shred shields without problems. but it's highly punishable. *'Down Smash': Aria channels energy, then bursts it around her for 15%-22%, this attack has considerable range on both sides and hits crazily for a lot of knockback, but with proper shielding, this attack is not good. *''Nair: Aria spins a ring around her, resembling her bracelet, dealing 9%, this attack comes out very fast and knocks enemies away quite nicely, but it has considerable landing lag. *''Fair: Aria sweeps her virtual weapon in front of her in a 180° angle in the form of a scythe, dealing 10% (14% if sweetspot), this move covers a lot of range and can kill opponents if you manage to land it, the sweetspot can spike enemies as well. Has a lot of startup and landing lag. *''Bair: Aria kicks behind with her leg, this move comes out very fast and it has a sweetspot that deals more damage and knockback, deals 6% (10% if sweetspotted), recommended to use often as it can reliably kill or be used for gimping. *''Uair: Aria shines a light bulb above her, as in having an idea, the bulb deals 10% damage (1% startup and 9% the bulb itself) recommended to use for killing when you're at a moderate distance from the blast zone. *''Dair:'' Aria kicks with one leg, followed shortly by the other for 5% damage each, this move sends opponents diagonally upwards in a random direction. Fairly good when approaching from above or simply negating recovery from enemies. *Grab: Aria tries to reach her enemy with her virtual weapon, if successful, "binds" the opponent (grab animation) and constricts it to pummel it for 3% damage (fairly slow pummel). Long grab range. *''Fthrow: Aria kicks the opponent forward while unbinding it from the grab, dealing 9% damage and small knockback. *''Bthrow: Aria launches the opponent diagonally backwards, dispelling the bind and launching it for a small amount of knockback towards the floor. Can connect with her Bair if done correctly. *''Uthrow:'' Aria hurls her opponent around her once, then launches it upwards, potential kill throw since it has a lot of knockback. *''Dthrow'': Aria sends her opponent down, setting up an aerial of your likings (Nair, Uair and in rare cases Bair and Fair). Her specials allow her to safely attack from a distance, notice that fast characters could potentially dodge her attacks, but landing her specials is rewarding because half of them are very good killing moves, her recovery is excellent as well. *'B': Aria's bracelet virtualize a mecha-cannon, then she fires an energy ball at the randomly targetted enemy, has a similar startup to a fully charged smash attack, you must also have an enemy targetted in order to hit it, but it deals 25% and it has a lot of kill potential. This move has very little ending lag, it cannot be absorbed but it can be reflected to negate the damage. *'Side B': Aria travels a quick distance forward, dealing 8%, making her almost teleport, but actually make a light-speed slash, this attack can be shielded but it has no startup in exchange of some ending lag, you can also use this to recover, but you can only use it once in the air. *'Down B': Aria prepares for the next enemy attack, she turns her virtual weapon into something, depending on what hits her, a physical attack will make her make a diagonal cut in front of her while a projectile will be reflected back. Deals 1.3 of the countered/reflected move. *'Up B': Aria jumps a set distance while swirling around with a light beam, this attack has considerable range on the sides, but has no vertical range excluding the startup of the jump. This attack can deal up to 10%. Isaac Since I always go by the "opposites" theme, Isaac would be a bit more punishable than Aria, in exchange of having much more ranged moves than her and having a lot of killing methods, which are safer to hit if you are able to read and therefore punish your opponent. Isaac probably takes more skill than Aria to master, but if you get the hang of him, he's going to be a menacing opponent. His moveset would go like this: *Jab: Isaac quickly points out forward, making a burst of magic in a wide area in front of him, this jab only hits once for 10% and it has considerable kill potential, however, it can be avoided with proper timing. *Up Tilt: Bursts some magic upwards, has inmense range around it, but it doesn't reach the ground a lot, great anti-air option and it can multi-hit for 9%. You can properly avoid it with proper timing if you're in the air, or simply be at a relatively short distance away from him in the ground. *Side Tilt: Bursts energy forward for 7%, this move is fairly quick and has considerable horizontal range, a very safe move to use, you can still avoid it with proper timing however. *Down Tilt: Points at the ground, bursting magic on the floor and dealing 10%, this attack has considerable range, but a simple jump can do the trick to avoid it. *Dash A: While he's dashing, he bursts energy in front of him 8% and keeps dashing a short distance afterwards, this move has considerable knockback but it's fairly punishable, specially if you can shield it in time. *'Up Smash': Bursts power instantly above him for 14%-19%, unlike his up tilt, this move only hits once for considerable knockback and weak damage. *'Side Smash': Isaac's bracelet summons a ring in front of him, channeling energy inside of it, Isaac then smashes the energy forward, bursting it in the form of a laser with infinite horizontal range and dealing 14%-20% damage in the process, this attack can be avoided in many ways, but it's so fast that it can catch you offguard *'Down 'Smash: Isaac bursts energy in front of him then on his back, this attack coves a lot of ground and can be used to punish, it deals 14%-19%, but if you whiff any part of the attack, you're exposed. *''Nair'': Isaac distorts the space around him while in the air, dealing multiple hits for 12%, this move can swallow in opponents to make it easier to hit. Great for combos or other uses you'd like to make for it thanks to it's properties. *''Fair: A quick two kicks in the air, the first one deals 4% with little knockback while the second one deals 5% (7% if sweetspotted) and has moderate knockback, if sweetspotted, it deals even more damage and it becomes a killing move. You only have to be careful with shields if you happen to sweetspot it, since it leaves you exposed for a bit. *''Bair: Summons some sort of orb and hits with it backwards for 11%, this move has great range and has a lot of killing potential, but if avoided properly, can leave him open. *''Uair'': l, failing this aerial leaves him exposed, so try to be safe when hitting it. *''Dair'': Turns his virtual weapon into the same orb as his Bair, but he flips downwards in order to hit it, if you land this move, it will pretty much always spike the opponent, but if you fail it, you're left exposed for a bit, landing on the ground with this aerial is safe since he flips to his original position quickly. *''Grab: Isaac tries to catch the opponent, his grab range is longer than expected since he actually uses magic to extend his grab range, use this to your advantage to take enemies by surprise. When enemies are grabbed, they're trapped inside of some sort of orb prison that deals 1% damage every 0.5 seconds. *''Fthrow: ''Breaks through the prison and damages the trapped enemy, this throw has fairly good kill potential and deals 7%. *''Bthrow: ''Breaks the prison while hurling the opponent backwards, this throw also has decent kill potential and deals 8%. *''Uthrow: ''Isaac hurls the opponent above his head, breaking the prison and sending it upwards for 6%, a fairly standard throw that can probably lead to Uair. *''Dthrow: ''Isaac hurls the opponent to the ground while breaking the prison, this move sets up most of his aerial combos and can lead to an up smash if done correctly. As for his specials, they're fairly hard to land, but his edgeguarding and recovery is excellent if you do it properly, he can also put a lot of offstage pressure because of his recovery and also be able to turn (literally) the battle to his favor, but it also requires some skill and his specials have considerable drawbacks as well. *'B': Isaac exchanges some shield resistance in exchange of making his shield be able to reflect projectiles when he uses it, it won't drain the shield when a projectile hits it, it will act like a normal shield towards physical attacks, so be careful when using it. If you perfect shield an attack that is not a projectile, it will turn the opponent around. *'Side B': Depending on how you input the attack, if you tilt it, Isaac fires a slow-traveling orb that can't be absorbed but it can be reflected, this orb deals up to 9% damage and it hits a lot of times, it's knockback is also considerable when edgeguarding. On the other hand, if you smash it, Isaac fires a very fast-traveling orb that can't be reflected but it can be absorbed, this attack deals 8% and has a lot of knockback, but it leaves Isaac a bit exposed after firing it, so be careful when choosing what to fire. *'Down B': Isaac distorts the space around him for 12% damage, this attack is more of a defensive attack that has little startup and can get you out of sticky situations, besides, it rewards you for doing that since it's range is kinda short and it deals considerable damage. You can also use this attack as a surprise attack since you're not really left exposed for a lot of time. *'Up B''': His recovery works like a warp, but this warp is instant and covers 2/3 of an omega stage, controlling his recovery is going to be hard since it doesn't hit as well, but if done properly, you can surprise enemies with it and you can almost always recover when sent flying offstage, you can't spam this move however, since it has a cooldown of 3 seconds just after the move finishes (which is not really noticeable, but it will discourage spam of it). Category:Blog posts